for me for you
by arisa maharani
Summary: kim ryeowook adalah calon pianist yang handal di sekolahnya, namun Kim Jong Woon-ketua club musik malah mencela permainannya. dari situlah hubungan rumit nan sederhana terjalin diantara mereka. mau tahu kelanjutannya? just RnR please, newbie, YeWook.


**_For me, for you_**

__Disclaimer : super junior milik SME__

Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing

Story milik saya (fb: Nurnisa kartika damayanti. Visit yee~!)

Cast : Kim Jong Woon – main chara (abang ddangkoma bersuara emas! X3)

Kim Ryeowook – main chara (oppa sekaligus namsaengku nih! Sesama insomnianers,)

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, a little bit romance

Author's note : typo(s), gaje, yaoi, ff galau (MOS), for flamer, i'll hope you leave my ff soon.

Don't like don't read!

**.**

**.**

**Kemanapun aku melangkah, hanya dirimu yang ada di benakku...**

**Selalu membuatku tersenyum kala letih menderaku..**

**Jeongmal gamsahabnikka...**

_**shfly3424**_

"Gyaaa! Aku terlambat!" teriak seorang namja histeris ketika melihat jam tangan bulat berwarna hijau lumut yang melingkar di tangan kiryeowookya.

Ia berlari menembus lautan manusia yang berada dihadapannya sambil menarik satu koper mungil dengan aksesoris boneka kura-kura yang bergantung di koper itu. Matanya yang sipit berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari bandara. Setelah 10 menit, akhirnya ia sampai di luar bandara. Sepasang mata coklatnya melirik kekanan kekiri untuk mencari kendaraan tercepat untuknya.

_**shfly3424**_

"Ryeowook-ah, 15 menit lagi!" peringat salah satu kru berseragam hitam kepada seorang namja manis bertuxedo hitam membuat penampilannya seperti super star. Ah, salah. Dia memang super star.

"Arraseo, Ahjuussi," balas namja itu-Kim Ryeowook- dengan senyum tipis terukir di bibir mungil berwarna mawar merah itu. Kru itu langsung pergi untuk mengurus yang lain. Namja itu kembali menatap refleksi dirinya melalui pantulan cermin didepannya. Senyumnya semakin melebar tatkala angannya melayang jauh ke masa lalunya.

_**xxxx**_

_Ting!_

"_Yak sampai disini dulu, besok kita lanjutkan latihannya. Ingat, Ryeowook-ah! Kau harus menjaga jarimu yang berharga itu!" ucap songsaenim mengakhiri latihan bermain piano bersama seorang namja. Namja manis itu hanya mengangguk kecil. _

_Blam!_

_Kini namja itu sendiri dalam ruang piano itu. Ia menatap kosong terhadap grand piano hitam dihadapannya. Terbersit rasa tertekan pada piano itu hingga akhirnya terlampiaskan melalui permainan pianonya. Moonlight karya Beethoven._

_Ting!_

_Tampak jelas rasa puas yang tergambar di raut wajah manis namja itu, ia tak menyadari ada seorang namja yang sedari tadi mendengarkan permainannya di belakangnya._

"_Permainanmu sungguh jelek," komentar namja dibelakangnya membuat namja itu tersentak. Hei! Ia memainkannya dengan sempurna!_

"_Hei kau!" seru namja itu kesal sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah namja tersebut. Meminta penjelasan atas komentar tak berdasar namja itu. Sayangnya, namja itu malah tak acuh dan langsung melenggang keluar dari ruang piano itu._

"_Aishhh~!" umpat namja itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya._

_**Xxxxx**_

"Ryeowook-ah! Jangan melamun, sebentar lagi kau akan tampil!" peringat salah satu kru yang sebelumnya juga memperingatkan hal yang sama kepada namja itu. Namja itu hanya tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju panggungnya.

"Chankkaman! Kim Jong Woon-ssi belum datang!" seru salah satu kru namja menepuk bahu namja itu. Lagi-lagi namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Gwenchana, dia pasti datang," jawab namja itu lembut. Kemudian melanjutkan menaiki tiap anak tangga menuju panggungnya.

Sesampainya di tengah panggung, ribuan blitz menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Namun namja itu tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun, ia tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya kepada penonton di depannya lalu berjalan menuju bangku hitam nan empuk. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dari atmosfer pekat kegelisahan yang menderanya. Jemari-jemarinya telah menyentuh dinginnya tuts grand piano dihadapannya. Senyum kembali mengembang di bibirnya.

_**Xxxxx**_

"_Ternyata suaramu bagus juga, Woon-ah!" puji sekaligus ejek seorang namja berambut hitam halus kepada namja yang sedari tadi asik memilih nada yang sempurna untuk lagu ciptaannya. Namja itu hanya tersenyum tulus walau mata sipitnya fokus terhadap tumpukan kertas berisikan not-not balok dan liriknya._

"_Suaraku sebenarnya tak bagus, hanya saja..."_

"_Apa?" serbu namja itu penasaran._

"_Aku melakukannya karena aku suka. Sehingga aku melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati..." jelas namja itu membuat namja itu tertegun sejenak. Apakah semua yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah salah?_

_Ia ingin membahagiakan appa dan eommanya. Mengikuti apa yang mereka inginkan termasuk menjadi pianist handal. Ia bahagia, namun masih ada lubang yang tak bisa ditutupi oleh kebahagiaan itu. Ia tak tahu. Apakah karena ia tak bisa sepenuh hati melakukannya?_

"_Woon-ah."_

"_Ne?"_

"_Apa alasanmu dulu mengomentari permainanku jelek padahal aku yakin itu sudah sempurna," _

"_Karena kau hanya memainkan nada-nadanya tanpa menggunakan ekspresi yang harusnya tersampaikan melalui nada-nada yang kau mainkan, waeyo? Aku salah?"_

"_Aniy,"_

_**shfly3424**_

_Bugh!_

"_Ryeowook-ah! Kenapa kau memukul dinding! Jarimu bisa rusak dan kau takkan bisa mencapai impianmu sebagai pianist hebat!" pekik songsaenim terhadap haksaengnya yang sedang memukul tangannya ke arah tembok. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada songsaenimnya, menatap terluka. _

"_Ah, sebaiknya aku mengambil obat dulu untukmu!" ucap songsaenim itu cepat-cepat ketika melihat darah yang menetes dari buku-buku jari haksaengnya. _

_Blam! Syuuut!_

_Tubuh namja itu merosot jatuh. Tak berdaya. Hanya urai air mata yang bisa merefleksikan semua perasaan di hatinya. Hatinya yang rapuh, retak dan hancur. Ia tak bisa menahan segala emosinya._

"_Yak! Kau namja babo! Berani-beraninya melukai jari-jari indahmu," seru seorang namja sambil meraih tangan kanan namja itu yang terluka. Ia mengusap pelan darah yang mengalir dengan tissue lalu diperban. Tak rapi memang, tapi sepertinya namja itu tak peduli. Ia malah mengusap-usap halus tangan namja itu lalu menciumnya sekilas._

"_Yak sembuh!" ujar namja itu dengan nada riang, namun tidak bagi namja itu. Ia tetap murung. Berduka, mengasihani dirinya sendiri._

"_Kau adalah namja ter-babo yang pernah kutemui," ujar namja itu lirih menghasilkan ledakan tawa dari namja itu. Namun semenit kemudian mimik wajah namja itu berubah serius._

"_Seandainya kalau bisa, aku ingin menjadi pianist hebat sepertimu," ujar namja itu sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan piano itu. Berbeda dengan namja itu yang asik menatap kosong grand piano didepannya._

"_Aku tahu, aku memang tidak diberi bakat seperti yang kuinginkan..."_

"_Nah, itu kau tahu," sambar namja itu cepat dan datar membuat namja yang duduk disampingnya menahan kekesalannya sejenak._

"_Tapi, Tuhan masih berbaik hati padaku. Tuhan memberiku pita suara yang sungguh hebat ini dan untungnya aku sadar. Sehingga aku bisa mengembangkan pemberian-Nya semaksimal mungkin. Menjadikan hal itu sebagai kebahagiaanku,"_

"_Tapi aku tak bahagia diberi bakat ini..." potong namja itu lagi-lagi dengan datar. Tangan kirinya menekan kuat-kuat luka tangan kanannya. Berdarah kembali._

"_Hei! Kenapa kau suka melukai tanganmu sih? Itu adalah hal berharga yang seharusnya kau jaga baik-baik!" seru namja itu kesal. Ia melepas perban buatannya dan mengganti yang baru. Makin tak karuan._

"_Appa dan eomma bercerai. Mereka tidak cinta padaku,"_

"_Kata siapa? Mereka pasti sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, Kim ryeowook-ah! Tapi mereka juga memiliki hati yang bebas memilih," jelas namja itu sabar, tangis sesenggukan menjadi pemecah keheningan mereka._

"_Kau tahu? Setiap ucapan manusia yang ingin melakukan sesuatu demi orang lain itu adalah kebohongan besar terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ucapan pengecut yang takut akan mimpi buruknya yang ia songsong kemudian hari..." namja itu terlihat menghela nafas sejenak._

"_Asal kau menyukai apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, tak peduli itu bagus atau jelek kau pasti akan merasa senang. Karena semua itu kau lakukan untukmu sendiri bukan untuk orang lain," namja itu langsung mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menatap bingung namja disampingnya._

"_Karena itu jaga jari-jari indahmu ini, aku yakin sebentar lagi jari-jari indah ini akan menari lincah dihadapan semua orang..."_

_**Xxxxx**_

"Lebih cepat lagi, ahjuussi!" seru seorang namja yang duduk gelisah disamping tempat sopir taxi yang ia tumpangi.

"Bagaimana bisa kalau jalanan di depan macet?" jawab sopir taxi itu malas-malasan.

Blam!

"Eh, hei!"

"Kembaliannya untuk ahjuussi saja, aku buru-buru!"

"Gamsahabnida!"

_**shfly3424**_

Tepuk tangan meriah menyemarakkan gedung besar yang sebelumnya terdengar rangkaian nada-nada indah memiliki emosi yang pas sesuai dengan lagunya. Namja itu tersenyum lebar, masih ada satu lagu lagi sebelum ia memainkan lagu terakhirnya.

Ting~

_**Xxxxx**_

"_Ryeowook-ah~"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Bolehkah aku berduet denganmu?"_

"_Jinjja? Tentu saja!" namja itu langsung menyodorkan sebuah partitur musik kepada namja murah senyum itu. Senyum itu selalu mengembang sejak 10 hari yang lalu. Ia mulai menikmati permainan pianonya._

"_Eh, inikah lagu ciptaanmu?" tanya namja itu tak percaya._

"_Kau tak percaya padaku? Aissshh, kejamnya,"_

"_A-aniy, aku percaya. Judulnya... i-i't has to be you?"_

"_Ne,"_

"_Kau terlalu berlebihan,"_

"_Aniy, karena ini lagu perpisahanku denganmu,"_

"_Waeyo?"_

"_Aku ditawari untuk bersekolah ke luar negeri," hening melingkupi mereka, namun akhirnya sebuah senyum tulus tersungging di bibir mungil berwarna merah cantik._

"_Kalau begitu, kita bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh!"_

_**shfly3424**_

**Aku melakukannya untukku sendiri,**

**Tapi dirimu selalu terselip dalam euforiaku,**

**Dasar, namja babo!**

_**shfly3424**_

"Ottokhae? Jong woon-ssi belum datang!" seru para kru yang bekerja di balik layar dengan panik.

Ting!

"Aisshh, kenapa Kim Ryeowook-ssi masih melanjutkannya?" seru salah satu kru membuat lainnya semakin panik.

"Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda..." serentak, semua kru berlari ke tirai yang menutupi mereka dari tatapan penonton. Mereka menatap tak percaya kepada seorang namja yang berambut cokelat sedikit dikeriting yang sedang menyanyi dari jalan penonton.

Namja yang memainkan pianonya hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia terus menekuni tiap tuts yang akan ia sentuh. Merangkaikan nada-nada tinggi dan rendah secara bersamaan membentuk sebuah harmoni yang cantik tanpa mengurangi keindahan nada asli yang dibuat oleh penciptanya.

Sedangkan si pencipta asik melantunkan deretan lirik lagu mengikuti permainan namja di atas panggung, begitu apik. Seolah-olah mereka telah menyepakatinya sejak lama. Kenyataannya, tak ada yang terucapkan di bibir mereka untuk menyepakati hal seperti ini.

_**Xxxxx**_

"_Yak, namja babo! Kau harus dihukum karena tidak memberitahukan hal ini dari awal," seru namja itu sambil mereganggangkan jemarinya yang terasa kaku. _

"_Ne, apa?"_

"_Duetlah denganku saat aku menggelar konser perdanaku nanti,"_

"_Oh tentu saja!"_

_**Xxxxx**_

"Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka...

Neo hanaman saranghanikka..."

Tepuk tangan meriah kembali menggema dalam gedung besar itu. Sedangkan namja yang bernyanyi itu menaiki panggung dengan tangan kiri masih menarik kopernya berpernak-pernik kura-kura. Sungguh konyol, tapi itulah dirinya.

Grep!

Kini pelukan menjadi penutup konser perdana yang diikuti gegap gempita penontonnya. Tirai itu tertutup, menghalangi pandangan penonton terhadap aksi penyanyi namja terhadap pianist namja itu.

"Jeongmal bogoshippo, namja babo~!"

"Nado jeongmal bogoshippo, Wookie~!"

.

/fin/

.

#Choi ha ryeowook cuap-cuap

Krikrikrik... mbeeekkk~

Ehem, boleh jujur ga? Fic apa-apaan ini? Makin gaje saja! Sagwayo readers saya malah bikin fic happy ending yang melampaui batas kewajaran weird FF. -_-#

Saya akui FF ini terlihat mengerikan, tapi inilah kira-kira ide yang terlintas di otak saya? mau bikin FF happy ending buat Clouds and Ryeosomnia malah jadi gini... T,T

Untuk readers tercinta, comment ya! Kalo enggak saya sumpahin setiap detik kebayang bias masing-masing meluk readers! :D

Cheers! Gamsahabnikka!


End file.
